How To Grab Your Friend's Attention ou Ami
by Argoi
Summary: Alors qu'Harold a libéré le village de joug des dragons, Astrid a tout le loisir de se raprocher de lui. Mais Crocmou semble perturbé par la présence croissante de la jeune fille… Celui-ci a d'ailleurs des réactions plutôt… étranges.


How To Grab Your Friend's Attention / Ami

Première partie

_SBLAF_  
La journée de Harold commença par une rencontre brutale avec le sol. Crocmou l'avait poussé hors du lit. Le garçon soupira avant de rassembler ses membres dispersés pour se lever. Le doux soleil printanier éclairait pâlement la pièce endormie (ou presque), les oiseaux chantaient joyeusement parmi les fleurs, avant de s'envoler, emportant quelques pétales qui flottèrent un instant dans la brise matinale.

Abandonnant l'idée de se recoucher, il décida de jeter Crocmou hors du lit, par pur esprit de vengeance. Il échoua lamentablement dans sa tentative, s'échinant pendant quelques minutes à tirer le dragon, qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre (crevette le retour) . Ce dernier ouvrit paresseusement un œil tout en se tournant vers lui et lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de le repousser d'un petit coup d'aile nonchalant. Désespéré par cet échec, il quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il rencontra son père occupé à dévorer un steak de mouton pour le petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour, fils ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Dégoûté par cette vision, il répondit mollement et s'empara plutôt de pain et de fromage. Son père le fixa de cet air d'incompréhension qu'il avait tous les matins depuis des années.

« Tu resteras toujours une crevette si tu manges ça le matin, fiston.  
— J'ai pas très faim. » répliqua Harold d'un ton incertain. Stoick n'insista pas ; ils avaient la même discussion tous les matins.

Son repas terminé, il sortit. Il se rendit dans le lieu où Crocmou se cachait lorsque le village ignorait encore son existence. Il se remémora cette époque, où il était encore considéré comme un moins que rien. Il était désormais le héros du village, et maintenant qu'il avait prouvé sa valeur, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Assis sur un rocher tel le penseur de Rodin local, il jetait mollement des cailloux dans l'eau tout en marmonnant dans sa future barbe de viking. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas qu'une silhouette s'approchait lentement par derrière. Cette dernière se jeta sur lui !

Au même moment, Crocmou baillait en gobant un cabillaud. Il se demandait où était passé son ami et décida de partir à sa recherche. Retour à l'action : Harold tomba du rocher avec un glapissement surpris, entraînant la silhouette dans sa chute.

« Je pensais qu'au moins tu tiendrais le choc ! remarqua la silhouette, qui se révéla être Astrid, d'un ton désobligeant.  
— Aïeuh ! Mais pourquoi tu me sautes dessus ?!  
— Bah, je te cherchais, quelle question ! »

Ce pur instant de bonheur fut gâché par la douleur causée par les clous de la jupe d'Astrid.

« Euh… Tu pourrais te relever s'il te plaît ? Ta jupe me fait mal… »

La blonde se releva avec une moue dépitée et un petit « Humpf ! » méprisant. Elle sembla soudain se souvenir qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire.

« En fait je…je me demandais si tu voudrais t'entraîner au lancer de haches avec moi cet après-midi ? »

Tout en disant ces mots elle fit un pas vers Harold qui s'était relevé entre temps. Un silence s'installa, un pétale de fleur se posa délicatement sur l'eau. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent tels deux aimants. Ils se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que…

« Astrid… T'as un énorme insecte dans les cheveux… »

Ils eurent un instant de flottement. Aucun des deux ne semblait avoir compris le sens de ces paroles. La destinataire fut la première à comprendre :

« Haaaaaaaaaaaa ! Retire le, retire le ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton suraigu en se frottant énergiquement la tête.  
− Bah, c'est bon. »

Astrid eut un soupir de soulagement. Puis, après s'être ressaisie, elle lui lança un regard mauvais. Quand soudain…  
[Un Crocmou sauvage apparaît.]  
[Crocmou lance vol sur Astrid ennemi !]  
[Coup critique ! C'est super efficace !]  
[Astrid ennemi est K.O !]  
Après cette victoire écrasante, Crocmou se jeta sur Harold et le plaqua au sol en le couvrant de léchouilles. Le garçon se débattit vainement en riant. Pendant ce temps, Astrid se remettait du choc. Elle se releva, irritée, et hurla :

« CROCMOU !  
— Bah quoi ? » demanda Harold, ahuri.

La fille à jupe cloutée partit avec un grondement de rage contenue (Graaou!). Harold et Crocmou s'échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension totale.

Ils partirent ensuite dériver dans les airs jusqu'à ce que le soleil ait atteint son zénith. Lorsque la faim se fit sentir ils pêchèrent leur repas. Harold partit ensuite rejoindre Astrid dans la forêt, laissant Crocmou seul.

« T'es venu finalement ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.  
— Bah bien sûr, mais tu m'as pas laissé le temps de répondre… »

Ils s'entraînèrent pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce que, alors qu'Harold risquait de se faire décapiter par une hache sauvage lancée par Astrid, cette dernière le plaqua au sol. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il aurait suffi d'un léger mouvement pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent… La fille en aurait d'ailleurs profité si Crocmou n'était pas de nouveau intervenu, projetant celle-ci quelques mètres plus loin.

« Bah heu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Crocmou ? » demanda le brun à son dragon.

Le reptile fixait Astrid d'un air mauvais alors qu'elle se relevait.

Harold se demandait d'où venait cette animosité entre ses deux amis. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'ils s'entendaient mieux depuis la libération des autres dragons. Crocmou était solidement campé sur ses pattes tel un chat en colère. Quant à Astrid, elle se cramponnait à sa hache avec détermination et avait l'air prête à lui sauter dessus. Il serait peut-être bon qu'il intervienne…

« Arrêtez-vous deux ! » s'exclama-t-il avec toute

l'autorité dont il était capable (c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose). Ils se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement, et se pointèrent l'un l'autre de façon indignée avec une synchronisation parfaite, Astrid ajoutant ce que Crocmou aurait certainement dit lui-aussi s'il avait pu parler :

« Mais c'est sa faute !  
— Sa faute, mais quelle faute ? De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Harold.  
— Tu te moques de moi ? Il vient de se jeter sur moi ! »

Crocmou leva les yeux au ciel à ces mots.

« Boarf, tu connais Crocmou non ? Tu sais bien qu'il fait toujours ça ! Tu es vraiment bizarre en ce moment… ».

La blonde lui dévoila alors qu'elle se sentait mise à l'écart quand le garçon était avec son dragon. Elle était jalouse, et même le brun s'en rendit compte. Harold resta sans voix devant cette déclaration à peine masquée.

« Bon ! Je vois que tu n'as rien à dire ! On arrête l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. » déclara la viking sur un ton légèrement hargneux avant de se diriger vers le village.

Harold passa le reste de sa journée à virevolter dans les airs, perdu dans des pensés béates. « Ah… Astrid… » soupira-t-il d'un air niais. Entendant ceci, la monture esquissa une moue d'exaspération, accéléra sa course et se mit à tournoyer dans le but de réveiller son ami. Celui-ci se mit alors à rire et entraîna Crocmou dans les recoins les plus difficiles à manœuvrer de la montagne, oubliant totalement sa bien-aimée. Le reptile avait réussi sa diversion.

Quelques battements d'ailes et coups d'oreilles plus tard, les deux amis rentrèrent au domicile familial, sous le soleil couchant. Arrivant près de la porte, ils entendirent le rire tonitruant caractéristique du père du jeune garçon. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte. La grande table ronde de la salle principale était devenue invisible sous tous les plats qui y étaient posés. Moutons aux petits pois, côtes d'agneau à la crème, gigot d'agneau… un vrai festin s'étalait devant les yeux ébahis de Harold. Étrangement, il n'y avait aucun poisson. La pêche était pourtant bonne en cette saison…

« Ah ! Fils ! Te voilà enfin ! » s'exclama l'imposant Viking.

Le brun resta un instant muet face à ce spectacle improbable. Puis, il demanda d'un ton incertain :

« Euh, Papa…c'est toi qui a préparé tout ça ? »

Le rire de ce dernier éclata de nouveau, comparable à un roulement de tonnerre.

« Hahaha, bien sûr que non, fils ! C'est Astrid qui a tout fait. Cette petite est une excellente cuisinière en plus d'être une bonne guerrière ! Elle est parfaite pour toi, je devrais vous marier !  
— Ah euh… bah oui euh… répondit-il brillamment.  
— Harold ! Tu es rentré ! » s'exclama avec chaleur une voix dans son dos.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit la jeune fille susmentionnée entrer avec un gâteau. Harold eut alors une vision d'eux, dix ans plus tard, en couple marié et épanoui. Cette vision lui arracha un nouveau sourire béat. Crocmou, qui n'avait rien à manger sur cette table, essaya d'attirer l'attention d'Harold sur ce détail, en vain. Il s'en alla alors d'un air boudeur, ce qui décrocha un léger sourire à Astrid. Elle s'était enfin débarrassée de lui et Harold ne s'en aperçut pas tant il nageait dans le bonheur le plus total. Pour cette même raison, Harold ne mangea que très peu durant le repas, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus rien grâce au bon coup de fourchette de Stoick, Harold raccompagna Astrid chez elle. En chemin, cette dernière se plaignit :

« Tu ne m'as même pas dit comment c'était, ce repas !  
— Hein ? Bah, c'était bon, dit-il en se réveillant.  
— Juste bon ?! J'ai passé tout l'après-midi à le faire !  
— Ah ben heu… Merci. »

Elle poussa un cri de frustration et s'en alla rapidement, laissant Harold sur place, hébété. Il rentra alors sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il retournait chez lui, il entendit un énorme « BLAM ! », caractéristique d'un claquement de porte énervé.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Astrid continua à essayer de séduire Harold et à faire des faveurs au père de ce dernier. Harold était toujours aussi béat dans ces moments-là et accueillait ce comportement avec plaisir. Il mettait cependant, sans s'en rendre compte, Crocmou de coté. Sa relation avec lui se détériorait sans qu'il sut pourquoi. Il avait d'ailleurs pris une habitude assez étrange. La première fois que cela s'était produit, Harold et Crocmou marchaient tranquillement dans la forêt. Le garçon était très occupé à raconter à son ami à quel point Astrid était fantastique, merveilleuse, bonne cuisinière… C'est alors que, profondément exaspéré par ces babillements, Crocmou s'était jeté sur son ami, gueule grande ouverte, et avait happé la tête de l'humain. Sa surprise l'avait désorienté quelques instant. Il lui semblait se trouver dans une grotte humide… Il avait alors senti une langue baveuse lui parcourir le crâne, et avait compris qu'il était dans la bouche de Crocmou. À son grand soulagement, il ne sentait aucune dent plantée dans sa gorge. Crocmou les avait rétractées. Il gémit de dégoût en essayant de s'extirper, agitant furieusement les bras, tentant vainement de le forcer à ouvrir sa mâchoire. Au bout de quelques instants qui lui parurent être des heures, le dragon le relâcha, couvert de bave et haletant. Harold se demandait quelle était la cause de ce comportement plus qu'étrange. Il se posa d'autant plus de questions que ce phénomène se répétait de plus en plus souvent.

L'explication était en fait très simple : le dragon voyait de moins en moins son ami à cause de cette autre humaine qui semblait détester le poisson. C'est bon pourtant, le poisson. Il se sentait de plus en plus délaissé. Le reptile se demandait par quel moyen il pouvait attirer l'attention d'Harold, et, n'étant pas doué de parole, s'était dit qu'une méthode plus physique et surprenante serait peut-être efficace. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à cela, il s'était souvenu de l'ancien surnom du garçon : crevette. Il avait alors été pris d'une incontrôlable curiosité : et si son ami, en plus d'être appelé crevette, en avait aussi le goût ? Il était donc bien décidé à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, aussi avait-il décidé d'essayer à la première occasion qui se présenterait. Et cette occasion n'avait pas été longue à attendre. Le lendemain de cette réflexion, alors qu'Harold avait passé la nuit précédente chez Astrid, laissant du même temps Crocmou seul pour la nuit, le garçon avait commencé à louer les qualités de sa bien aimée. Ce genre de louanges agaçaient profondément le dragon, il avait donc décidé de mettre sa théorie à l'épreuve. Lorsqu'il essaya pour la première fois, il remarqua avec intérêt que sa théorie était fausse. Cependant il ne fut pas du tout déçu car il découvrit une nouvelle saveur. Pour décrire cette saveur le plus humainement possible, on peut dire que le goût de la tête d'Harold s'apparente au goût des caramels mous au beurre salé. Crocmou trouvait ça tellement bon qu'il se promit de recommencer dès que possible. Et c'est pour cela que cette habitude s'installa chez lui. Le furie nocturne ne pouvait résister à une telle friandise. De plus cela semblait fonctionner à merveille pour attirer l'attention du jeune garçon.

Les idées du dragon ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, il décida un jour de prouver à Harold que, lui aussi, était un bon cuisinier. Aussi entreprit-il de préparer un repas alors qu'il était seul dans la maison. Il s'évertua à récupérer tous les ingrédients et épices qu'il trouva dans les placards, alla pêcher quelques poissons, puis, grâce à ses aptitudes draconiques, alluma un feu sous le chaudron de la cheminée. Il remplit ensuite ce dernier de toutes ses trouvailles et alla s'endormir un peu plus loin. Harold fut le premier à rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte, il sentit une odeur désagréable lui chatouiller le nez. Crocmou était allongé dans un coin de la pièce et le feu crépitait d'une lueur violacée. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de l'âtre, il put clairement voir le contenu de la marmite. Quelques poissons morts flottaient à la surface, baignant dans un liquide de couleur douteuse. L'appétit d'Harold, qui était pourtant solide, s'éteignit quasi instantanément. Le garçon vit ensuite des fioles d'épices dans un coin près de la cheminée, elles étaient toutes vides. Autant que les placards qui les contenaient auparavant. Le dragon s'éveilla tranquillement alors que son ami inspectait le reste des placards. Lorsqu'il le vit, il se jeta sur lui, lui tournant autour tel un chien faisant la fête à son maître.

« Crocmou ! C'est toi qui a mis tout ce bazar ? » demanda Harold à son dragon.

Celui-ci s'assit et fit le fier. Ne voyant aucune réaction chez son ami, il se dirigea alors vers le chaudron et le désigna avec insistance.

« Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je mange ça, si ? »

À ces mots, le reptile lui lança un regard déçu et partit en traînant la queue. Harold mangeait pourtant ce que la blonde lui faisait. Voyant partir son ami ainsi, le brun commença à se poser des questions. Pourquoi Crocmou était-il si bizarre ces derniers temps ? Il se comportait comme… Un enfant ! Un enfant qui essaye d'attirer l'attention ! Mais pour quelle obscure raison faisait-il cela ? Harold était-il en train d'abandonner son ami sans même s'en apercevoir ?


End file.
